Embrace of Wings
by littlemisspotterlover
Summary: ONE-SHOT... Harry is found crying in the dungeons about his mate, by non other than the potions master, but what happens when, in a rare lapse of kindness he decides to help the griffindoor speak to his mate. Elf!harry and Veela!draco... if i get enough positive feedback i might think about doing another part... co-written by Andraste Straton... one passing mention of mpreg
1. Chapter 1

I do not own, written as an R.P with Andraste Straton

Harry sits in the dungeons sobbing, hidden away in a corner "I'm an idiot; he hates me, so why do I love him... why... I love him so much it hurts... my friends don't approve and they hate me too but I can't not love him... even if he doesn't love me..."

Severus saw the sobbing boy and sighed, he'd be breaking his promise to himself and Lily if he didn't go and help him. He crouched down beside Harry. "Potter, what ails you?"

He sniffs "I can't cope anymore professor" he tries to hold back his tears " he hates me, he'd never even be friends with me... and... and I can't explain to him and make him unhappy, it would kill me..."

Severus, in an odd and rare show of affection pulled Harry close. "Who are you blubbering about, Potter?"

He sniffs "d...Draco" he sobs quietly "my... my mate" he adds on the end. Snape sighed, this could not end well. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's probably just attraction, Draco is half veela, and it's one of their characteristics."

He looks up at him "he's veela?" he smiles slightly "then its fine... he has to like me back... unless his mate is another... but that's rare for your mate's mate not to be you" he babbles a little and wipes his eyes. Severus rolled his eyes. "Have you considered talking to him? I wouldn't advise touching him, veela are rather...sensitive to their mates."

"I was too scared... I didn't want him to reject me and anyway I can't get close to him without someone pushing me away or hexing me"

"I could arrange something." Snape said, smirking. "Detention, Potter, for being out of bed after hours."

he looks down "what now sir?" he says quietly not seeing the smirk "I was only out so I could come down here and feel closer to him"

Snape rolled his eyes. "And Mr Malfoy turned in his essay far too late; I think a detem too."

"oh," he gasps a little and blushes "I understand now" he says quietly then smiles up at him "thank you sir" he grins. Severus stood up and brushed himself off. "Off to bed now. Tomorrow 6 'o' clock sharp."

He nods "thank you sir" he smiles and closes his eyes briefly "goodnight Draco" he says quietly and turns towards the dark corner and after nodding the professor runs into it, reappearing inside Gryffindor tower.

Draco sat in the tention, scrubbing out cauldrons, and sorting out ingredients. Harry walks in "sorry I'm late sir... I have a note..." he trails of when he notices only Draco is there

"No need to call me, Sir..." Draco chuckled.

"I thought the professor was here dr... Malfoy" he says quietly and shrugs "guess I'm scrubbing cauldrons then"

"Nope, you're sorting out intestines depending on length." Draco gestured to the pot beside him and sighed. he sighs "great...well I'm not getting intestine gunk on my robes" he pulls them off so he's in his shirt and trousers and folds them on a nearby desk and starts to sort the intestines out forgetting he had short sleeves on and that his elven marks were now visible to the blonde. Draco looked over at the patterns on Harry's arms and shifted away slightly. That couldn't be right; Harry couldn't be an elf...elves hunted veela, for their hair, their feathers...their blood sometimes. His eyes were wide and scared and his wings wanted to burst out. He turns and sees the look on his face "are you ok Dra... Malfoy?" he moves forward a little not realising it was him he was scared of. Draco backed up a little, almost against the wall. "Please don't come any closer." Draco begged. He steps back and throws his wand on the floor "I'll stay here, just please tell me what's the matter, let me help... please" he starts to get upset seeing him terrified but not being able to help

"You're an elf..." He said quietly, as if that would explain everything.

"And... "He stands confused for a second "oh merlin no... I would never hurt you Draco... never... you have to believe that" he forgets to correct himself Draco cocked his head to the side and his momentary confusion allowed his wings to pop out, tearing his shirt off and spreading wide either side of him. He gasps a little "beautiful" he breaths staring at the boy in front of him "I don't deserve you... you deserve better than me" he drops to the floor. Draco curls his wings around him, trying to cover himself up. He walks forward warily and touched Harry's shoulder, immediately gasping and backing away again he looks up at him smiling "you touched me... and it wasn't with hate..." he grins "but no, you deserve better than me, your perfect and I'm..." he looks down "broken"

Draco had felt the bond pulse when he touched Harry, the veela marking on the side of his neck pulsed and he knew there was no way out now. "Oh Merlin..."

He looks up at him, his elven marks on his arms pulsing in time with the mark on Draco's neck "I knew it you don't want me..." he starts to hyperventilate... "Oh... you don't want me... but how could you you're so perfect... I'm not... I'm broken"

"How are you broken?" Draco asked, touching the mark on his neck and then stroking down Harry's marks. "And who said I don't want you?"

He purrs a little "my uncle... he... he beat me... I'm weak... unworthy... how could you want me" he leans closer to the blond. Draco chuckles at the purr. "Oh Harry, you - you're not going to harvest me...are you?" Draco asked, tensing his wings defensively.

"No... Never... I could never hurt you... it's been killing me to pretend I don't love you..." he looks up at him

"I had no clue we were bonded..." Draco said quietly.

"I knew... I was too scared you would reject me... I v'e known since the start of the year... the only thing that kept me sane while he beat me was knowing if I stayed alive I could be with you" he says quietly not looking up

"You are never going back there!" Draco hissed, pulling Harry into his embrace and wrapping his wings tight around then, only vaguely aware that he was half naked. he grins and leans against his bare chest purring happily and letting his glamour fade and his elf side show, his hair darker, eyes brighter, ears and teeth pointed and he grows a little, still shorter than Draco but enough to make his shirt tear and fall to the floor. Draco chuckled and nuzzled into his hair, gasping as he sees Harry's unique markings transfer onto his chest where Harry's arm is touching him. They fade almost to nothingness and glow a faint green when he touches them. "You're beautiful, Harry."

He blushes and looks up at him "you think so?" he purrs even more "even with my scars?" he nuzzles against his chest. Draco nodded. "You are beautiful. My father beat me too. Because I'm not a dominant veela, you see how my wings curve at the top? It means that I need a mate who will control me to an extent."

harry nods "ok, I can do whatever you need love" he smiles into draco's chest still purring as the professor walks in "right you've been here for an hour I trust you have sorted..." Snape trails off as he see them talking together inside Draco's wings. Draco smiled up at his godfather and shooed him off with a flick of his hand over the top of his wing. "I just need you to give me rule in a way...submissives have a lack of self-control."

The professor walks out not wanting to interrupt them "I can do that..." he smiles up at him "but err... when you say submissive... how submissive... I mean like... arm... for... mating..?" he finishes quietly, taking into Draco's chest. Draco nodded, "If you want me to y'know top, I will..." Draco said smiling and kissing Harry's cheek. He blushes and nods "thank you Draco" he smiles a little and leans up to kiss him softly on the lips. Draco kisses him back and pulls him closer. He grins against his lips still purring a little

"I really love that noise." Draco growled, closing his eyes and positioning Harry so that he was straddling Draco's lap. He purrs louder and wraps his legs around Draco's waist before kissing down his neck and over his veela mark, flicking his tongue over the sensitive skin when he reaches it. Draco's eyes bulge and he lets out a cry of pleasure, panting hard. "Oh...Harry..." He breathes, grabbing Harry's hair. He repeats the action, purring loudly before the professor storms in "you are NOT mating in my classroom" he shouts at the pair still hidden in Draco's wings. Draco snarled, baring his teeth, his eyes going almost white as Severus threatened the end of Draco's pleasure. He takes a step back from them "I'm not splitting you up but you can't mate in my classroom..." he says slowly harry leans up and whispers in Draco's ear "its best if we move anyway, go somewhere we can't be disturbed" he licks the outside of his ear softly. Draco whined and whimpered, getting up and keeping his wings around himself, hiding his partial nakedness. He kisses him softly and grabs his robes and their bags before leaning up and whispering in his ear again "let me pick you up and I can take us somewhere we can be alone"

Draco cocks his head to the side. "But I can fly, sweetheart."

"yes, I know love but I can move through shadow I can take us across the castle in seconds" he strokes his cheek "and I don't want to wait long to be in your arms again"

Draco burst out laughing. "Of all the people I could have mated with and I get a shadow elf...Merlin our kids will be fucked up."

He blushes "sorry..." he says quietly looking down "w...wait... kids..." he stutters as the professor walks closer "I thought you were leaving..."

Draco pulled Harry from the room. "Yes. Kids. Not now of course, but...it can happen."

He nods "ok... now come on love I want to be alone with you" he pulls him into the shadows and they reappear outside the room of requirement, he quickly crates the door and pulls Draco inside

Draco grins and wraps his arms and wings around Harry, pulling him as close as humanly possible. "Merlin, Harry, I need you."

He purrs loudly "good, I don't want to wait" he starts kissing his neck again making sure to lick at his veela mark. Draco's hands snake down to Harry's ass and he holds him close by the hips, groaning at the pressure. He moans a little and wraps his legs around Draco's hips as he starts moving his kisses across his collarbone. Draco supports Harry's weight and backs them against the wall, nuzzling at Harry's neck. He bucks against the blonde a little and whimpers loudly at the sensation

"Merlin, Harry..." He sighed, tilting his head back. He purrs loudly and shifts a little, wrapping his arms around Draco's back and kissing his nipples before starting to suck at them. Draco makes a high pitched whine and pulls him closer, stroking his hair and breathing shallowly. He grins against his chest and continues to suck at them as he grinds his hips against Draco's again. Draco reached between them and started palming at his own cock. "Mmm, Harry, yes, baby..." He whimpered. He moans against his chest and bucks against Draco's hand his cock bulging in his pants as starts sucking the other nipple. Draco shook his head, the pleasure getting too much. "Har-ry...We gotta...we've got to stop...oh Merlin...too good..."

"No..." he growls "more..." he keeps grinding against him and sucking on his nipple "more Draco... we can't stop... too good"

Draco shook his head. "I can't...hold on..." He moaned, bucking forwards, his wings outstretched and quivering.

"then don't" he growls and leans up to suck on his neck over his veela mark his hand wrapping in the blonde's hair. Draco threw his head back with a feral cry that was almost birdlike he came in his pants, shaking and sinking to the floor. He falls on top of him as he cries out, feeling Draco's pleasure through to bond and immediately comes in his pants and then lies against the blonde's chest purring. Draco laid his head back against the wall and breathed hard, trying to calm himself. "Harry...that was..."

"Amazing" he finishes quietly, still purring as he trails a hand over Draco's chest. Draco took a deep breath and sighed, "Can we stay in the same dorm tonight?"

He kisses him softly "we can stay here tonight if you want"

Draco smiled, "Well, we could..."

He smiles back and leans up to kiss him deeply. Draco kisses him tiredly and walks over to the bed, stripping down until he was naked. He strips and follows him over still purring before climbing onto the bed

"Mmm, do you ever stop purring? It's beautiful..." Draco sighed. He blushes "only when I'm not happy, and I'll always be happy around you"

"Your friends will not be happy about this." Draco sighed.

"They weren't happy with me already..." he shrugs "but I have you now I don't care"

"Why, who could possibly be annoyed with you!"

"Because shadow elves aren't light creatures... "He looks down

"Obviously." Draco laughed. "But there is no one further onto the side of light than you."

"But apparently because I'm shadow elf I'm no longer light"

Draco shook his head. "And yet I am supposed to be one of the purest creatures on the planet"

"I know" he chuckles a little "but I suppose that's how it works"

"Mm-hmm and you have just dirtied the purest creature on the planet." Draco chided gently. He blushes "oh... I doubt you were that pure..." he chuckles

"I was!" Draco said affronted.

"I was joking love, sorry" he looks down

"It's okay, sweetheart, so was I." Draco laughed, shaking his head. He bushes again "oh... sorry" he leans back against his chest. Draco held him close. "I love you."

"I love you too" he twists around and kisses him softly. Draco kissed him back, "I should probably tell mother"

"About me?" he clarifies blushing a little

"No, that I had bacon for breakfast." Draco said sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's just I've never been anything to tell your parents about..."

"Well, perhaps I'll tell her not to tell Father...he won't be too impressed."

"I'm sorry, I wish I was someone your family wouldn't mind being your mate" he says quietly

"Harry, Mother will be over the moon. Father hates me anyway."

He smiles "really? How could he hate you? How could anyone?"

"Oh you'd be surprised what he finds..."

"Tell me... please?" he asks twisting around to look at him

"He hates that I'm gay, that I'm a submissive, that I'm a half breed, that I'm me."

He pulls him close "it's ok, you have me, and your mother... if he can't accept you for who you are then he doesn't deserve you as a son"

Draco laughed. "It's okay, it doesn't hurt me. Nice to know how much of a sappy git you are though,"

He blushes and kisses him softly "you still love me though" he giggles a little

"Yeah, I do." Draco chuckled. He leans up and kisses him again but deeper, shifting so they are closer together. Draco shifted his thighs between Harry's and smiled, pressing them together. He purrs loudly and moans a little grinning back.

"You're just so hot." He said quietly. He blushes madly and starts purring louder

"Do you make any other noises?"

He blushes more "well you can try make me moan" he chuckles

"Mm, I think I already did that, didn't I?"

He grins "want to do it again then?" he kisses him deeply. Draco rolled his eyes. "Elves...insatiable sexual appetites..."

He blushes "only for you" he starts kissing his neck "and we both know you enjoy it"

"Yes, yes, I know, but I'm tired." Draco sighed.

"Ok love, sorry" he pulls off and curls up next to him

"No, no, don't be sorry, I'm yours after all, I just have a long recovery time, my bad..."

"It's ok, I can wait" he smirks a little and leans up to kiss him softly. Draco kissed him back gently and stroked his hair. "You're so lovely."

He blushes again "not as lovely as you are" he purrs and leans into his touch

"Mm, that's a lie. At least your powers are useful..."

"So are yours... "He argues "you can... you can fly"

"I can fly...yeah, I guess..."

"See, that's useful" he smiles

"But being able to disappear and reappear everywhere, that's cool."

"So is having wings... that's cooler"

"It really isn't. It hurts when I lay on them!"

"aww... don't lie on them then" he jokes. Draco laughed and got up, stretching his wings out and then bending them back. "Sorry, they were getting stiff."

He chuckles "its ok... I don't mind" he moves closer and strokes the feathers "there beautiful"

"Mm, they're sensitive." Draco said, "Feels good when you touch them though."

He smiles and strokes them again "good I which way?" he smirks

"Good as in...It gets me horny if you hit the right spots." Draco smirked. He grins and moves behind him and keeps stroking his wings

"No, no the spot is around the fr-ohh!" Draco moaned arching his back and ruffling the feathers on his wings.

"I think I found it" he grins and kisses the back of his neck and moving his fingers back over the spot. Draco whimpered and felt his knees shake. "OH...Harry there...there harder...oh faster...no wait...slower, deeper...oh Merlin yes!"

He moves out from behind him "nah-ah your turn to please me love" he smirks "not fair if I have to do all the work"

Draco almost fell to his knees and then smirked and did actually fall to his knees, licking his lips. His eyes widen and he bites his lip, already panting a little from Draco's pleasure felt through the bond

"Well go on, I'm not doing everything." Draco said, sitting on his calves and opening his mouth. He moves forwards and stands up on the bed in front of him and moving his hips forwards and putting the tip against his lips. The blonde smirks and moves his head forwards and sucks on the tip softly, eliciting a moan from the elf's mouth.

"Merlin… your amazing Draco" he pants and wraps his fingers in his white blonde hair. The blonde's only response is to suck harder and move is lips further down, causing harry to moan again and buck into his mouth. Draco moans around his lover's cock and then whimpers when harry pulls out.

"Please harry, why did you stop?" he says quietly

"I want you to take me dray… please, I want to mate with you properly" he begs and lies on his back. Draco spreads his legs and keels between them before bending down to lick at his hole, making harry whimper and squirm.

"please dray, just take me…" he cries out and spreads his legs as the blonde summons a jar of lube and spreads some on his hard shaft and a little over Harry's clenching and unclenching hole before slowly pushing in making the green eyed elf moan loudly.

"Oh… harry… merlin you're tight" he moans as he starts to move inside him slowly reaching up to hold his shoulders and lean down to suck at his nipples. The green eyes in front of him close in pleasure and his mouth opens with gasping pants as he starts to speed up and move deeper inside his mate, his wings beating slowly behind him.

He starts to get faster and moves down to kiss him deeply and passionately as he starts to get close, he attempts to tell his lover, only managing to gasp" soo.. Good… close… soon" through the pleasure.

"Yes dray… I'm… I'm gonna… come..." he cries out the last word, covering his and his mate's chests. He clenches around Draco's length causing the blonde veela to cry out and fill his mate with his seed before collapsing onto harry.

They lie there for a few minutes, in wings embrace, before harry sighs and speaks up "that was amazing, love" he blushes "but we forgot protection"


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN. The poll is still open and will be until the next chapter is up so, keep on voting I will take any new results into consideration. Thanks for all your positive feedback. : D… on with the story….

"wake up love" a soft voice says against Harry's ear, the warm moist breath of his mate causing him to shiver a little as he awakes, curling closer to the veela who's wings his had slept inside.

"Morning" Harry sighs as he looks up at Draco, a smile ghosting across his lips. He sighs again "how did I end up in you wings?" he asks, receiving a chuckle from Draco

"You fell asleep soon after we mated love," he kisses his cheek "you were curled close to me; I wanted you inside my wings" he smiles "did you sleep well?"

He nods "yes love, you tired me out" he grins as he wriggles out from under his wings "I'm going for a shower love, and don't follow me I'm still a little sore, so unless we're just going to shower stay here" he chuckles at the pout on Draco's face as the room provides a bathroom. Draco smiles and chuckles a little "well, I don't think I would be able to keep my hands of your wonderful body and then we'd be late to class, so I think I'll stay out here"

Harry laughs and walks through into the bathroom, limping a little. The sound of the shower starts a few seconds later. Draco sighs and leans back on the bed for a short while before, as he hears the shower stop, sits up and pull his wings into his back. He starts getting dressed as harry walks out the bathroom. Harry walks up, kisses him deeply before casting a drying charm and getting dressed as well, still limping a little.

The two shares a deep kiss before heading down to breakfast separately, not ready for everyone to know yet. As soon as he sits down at the Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermione start questioning him.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU HARRY?" she practically shrieks as he opens his mouth to speak. Ron elbows her and she lowers her voice "you tell us you have a detention with Snape and then we don't see you all night" she hisses as harry silently starts eating a slice of toast as she continues "we were asking everyone where you were, and then we hear you were with Malfoy," harry tenses as they use his last name not his first but says nothing "and we were going contact the headmaster if you weren't back by this mornin.." Ron cuts her off "honestly 'Mione let him speak" he shoves a piece of toast in her mouth as she starts to protest.

Harry sighs "look, I'll speak to you later ok? He looks down as he reaches for some more toast. "There are too many people here" the two other Gryffindors exchange worried looks behind his back.

Draco couldn't stop looking at Harry, he looked so beautiful this morning, beautiful and ruffled and cute. Blaise poked him and Draco looked over. "Yeah, what?"

"You've been staring at the lions all morning; you haven't even eaten" he frowns "what the hell is up with you"

Draco shook his head, "Sorry, distracted by that bloody ugly scar on Potter's head." Draco said, knowing Harry would tell his friends when he was ready, and then Draco would follow suit.

As soon as he's finished eating harry leads his friends out the hall and into an abandoned classroom "dray come on, I want you to tell my friends with me" he sends him a message mentally before starting to talk "well, you know how I'm shadow elf, I found my mate last night" he smiles.

Draco is confused by the voice in his head, but does what it says, walking after Harry and then into the class room. "You called." He said bluntly. Ron rolled his eyes, "Shove off Malfoy."

He smiles as he walks in and even more as Hermione elbows Ron "were you even listening to harry Ron?" she sighs "think about what he just said"

Draco let his wigs out, tearing his shirt. "Shit, sorry." He said, pulling it off himself and mending it with his wand. "Yes, Harry and I are indeed mates."

"BLOODY HELL" Ron's eyes widen "BUT YOU TWO, LIKE HATE EACH OTHER" he quietens after another elbow to the ribs from Hermione. Draco smirked, "Makes for good sex." He said, starting to openly mouth and bite at Harry's neck. Harry blushes madly and pushes Draco away "not now, love" he kisses him before turning back to his friends "maybe we did, but were meant to be together, it's perfect" he sighs happily

"It is indeed, even though, technically, considering our species we should be killing each other." Draco said with an eye roll. "Never one for rules are you, Potter." He sneered, mimicking the tone he used to use. He blushes more "well, that's harry, you better get used to it" Hermione buts in smiling "I'm happy for you both, you'll be good for each other"

Draco rolls his eyes but smiles. "This doesn't mean I'm strictly allowed to like you any more, Granger, Father would be most displeased if he finds out I'm consorting with **your** kind, but as far as I'm concerned...you aren't so bad."

"DRACO" harry hisses "At least try be nice" he frowns "and anyway I though you and he weren't on best terms anyway"

"I am trying to be nice. I'm just saying that dad won't like it, but I guess she isn't so bad, you too Weasley, you're not too terrible." Draco laughed, stretching his wings out.

Harry smiles "thanks love" he leans up and kisses him softly just as Ron seems to snap out of a daze "well, err we better get to first class, DADA it shouldn't be that bad" the redhead smiles a little. Draco nods, "You wouldn't mind giving me a hand with these, they've been in for the whole morning and now they won't want to go back, just give them a shove..." As the other two walk out and he walks behind Draco and softly shoves his wings to make them go back in.

Draco hissed as he pulled them back in, turning to Harry and kissing him softly, he smiles against his mates lips and kisses him back as he holds him close before they are interrupted by a shout from outside "Come on you two, class is going to start soon" Draco snarled, but had to admit he had a point. He got his shirt back on and took Harry's hand. "Dray, are you ready to tell everyone or not? Because if you aren't I better leave first with Ron and Hermione" he sighs before kissing his mate on the cheek.

"No, no, I'm ready, I might as well." He said, smiling and leaning his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry grins and pulls him close; entwining their fingers together as they walk out the classroom and up to DADA before the bell goes. Draco waits outside the classroom, stroking over where he knew Harry's elf marks were, sighing and enjoying his company that was until Pansy rounded the corner. Harry's in the blonde's arms, purring quietly but happily as he leans back on to Draco's shoulder, a grin on his face as he looks up at his lover

Draco sighed and motioned at Pansy to not say a word. He held Harry protectively close. Harry turns so he's facing Draco before he leans up and kisses his cheek softly. Draco smiled kissing Harry's forehead. "Always wondered why you were so short." He laughed, making harry chuckle "so I can fit inside your arms love" harry says as he smiles up at him, a light blush on his cheeks. "No, y'know, being an elf and all that." Draco laughed. "I don't know guess I'm just short" he leans up and kisses him again. Draco laughs and kisses Harry gently.

Just as harry pulls away from the kiss the door opens and they're all ushered inside by Remus who had been brought back by the headmaster after the failure of professor Umbridge last year. Draco sat next to Harry, shuffling a little too close and taking his hand under the table. He smiles and squeezes the blonde's hand "Right," Remus says as he starts the lesson "don't unpack you bags, we're going to start a project, from now until Christmas I expect you and a partner to produce an essay on a topic of your choice, one that is on this subject, if you're unsure come speak to me. Now, down to the library"

Draco nodded, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder, groaning as they had to get up and walk somewhere. He was happy just sitting down. Harry chuckles "if you want we can research more into our species Draco, we can learn more about each other" he pulls him up as he grabs their bags. "I'd prefer to know about yours." Draco said, smiling. He smiles back and nods "ok love, i still have much to learn myself" he kisses his cheek again.

Draco stroked Harry's cheek, earning a lot of confused looks from Slytherins. Harry blushes and takes Draco's hand as they walk down to the library together, settling down in a corner in the magical creature section. Leaving Draco in the large chair, he pulls a few books from the shelf and takes them back to the blonde. He curls up next to him and pulls the first book onto their laps and starts to read.

_**Shadow Elves:**_

_One of the rarer sub-species of elf, they are almost always dark haired and naturally quite pale. The female of the species are usually submissive where as there is an equal chance of a male shadow elf being submissive or dominant. Submissives of either sex are able to carry young and all female elves are able to carry, however the female dominants can also 'father' children by creating a special fluid. Elves always mate for life and can have multiple mates although it is very rare. There are very few issues between species when it comes to mates. However in the past and at the time of writing, elves hunt veela for their feathers so there has not been any accepted mating between the two species for the last hundred years. Despite this it is believed there will one day be a child born of a union between the two species. _

_Elven pregnancy lasts, on average, 5-6 months for a female and 6-7 months for a male carrier, the variation depending on the species of the father. Unlike some species elves are about as fertile as the average human, except for when it is mating season and they are 'in heat' this is when they are most fertile and, once mated they will experience the need to have sexual contact with their mate often, the first few heats often prevent either (or with multiple mates, the submissive and a dominant) leaving the other for longer than an hour at the time and the submissives will sleep when not with a dominant. _

_Dominants, no matter what species will be affected by the scent released by the submissive while s/he is in heat. The scent released will make the dominant, unless they have another mate, want to impregnate the submissive so the mates will often retreat to what is termed 'a nest' it's a place where they feel safe. Mating season occurs twice a year, one two weeks before the summer solstice (July 21) and one two weeks before the winter solstice (December 21). _

Harry finishes reading and looks over at Draco "I didn't know that" the blonde says quietly. "I didn't know either, well not most of it" he sighs "I knew the basic stuff but not the mating season stuff" Harry leans in and kisses Draco's cheek, "I think we'll have to speak to the headmaster about a private room or something so we don't have to keep using the room of requirement" Draco smiles as the bell goes to signal the end of class. " we can go talk to him now if you don't mind love, I have free period" Harry smiles back "so do I" he kisses Draco again.

They give the password –Bonbons- to the gargoyle before they mount the spiral staircase. Harry knocks on the door "may we come in professor? We need to speak to you" after he allows them in they sit down opposite the headmaster "so Harry, Draco what's the matter?"

"Headmaster, I'm sure you're aware of mine and Harry's creature lineage. Well, despite the odd combination, me and harry are mates. We have come to ask if we are able to have a private room as we cannot stay in each other's dorms" Draco frowns and looks down at the desk.

"Of course you may have a private room; I will send you both the location at dinner so you may stay there tonight and have your things moved over the weekend and you may bring some things back over Christmas break if you want to make it feel more like home"

"Thank you headmaster" they reply as they walk out.

At dinner that night they walk in holding hands and Harry leads the veela over to the Gryffindor table as every set of eyes in the hall is fixed on them. "Harry love, everyone is staring" Draco whispers. Harry sighs "As far as they knew, until now we hated each other dray" he kisses his cheek softly as they sit down opposite Ron and Hermione causing the entire hall to burst into mutters.

Once dinner has finished they receive a note from the headmaster.

_Your rooms are on the second floor, the door is behind the tapestry of a centaur and the password is 'jellybeans' you can change it when you move in, you are both still welcome in your own dormitory's_

"Guys," harry looks at Ron and Hermione "we're going to go see out rooms, we'll let you know where they are tomorrow ok?" He takes Draco's hand again and they walk out together.

The room is where they were told it would be, harry mumbles the password. The rooms are large and painted in a pale blue, a calming colour to both creatures, the leave their bags on the sofa before looking around.

The bathroom is painted a deeper blue and fitted with a large bathtub and shower. The bedroom is connected, painted a dark green, another good colour for both of them. The large bed is in the centre of the room with pale green sheets and what seems like millions of pillows. They remove their shirts and climb onto the bed, relaxing in the other's touches. Draco wraps his wings around harry "I love you" he rolls closer and kisses his cheek.

The elf smiles "I love you too draco"


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND VOTES… I DON'T KNOW WHY IT'S ALL IN CAPITALS… I'M HYPER… Sorry :P, well anyway the poll will have closed when I post this chapter.. I hope the resulting story makes you happy and there may be more polls in the future… if you have any requests or ideas, PM me or leave a review, thanks. Also so sorry that it took this long… I started it just after I posted the second one but somehow I never had time to write and then I got ill and my computer deleted the file and yea… so sorry its short*hides* Now, on with the story…

The lack of homework causes both boys to lie in each other's arms for the remainder of the night, talking together softly before they fall asleep curled up together, harry lead in Draco's wings.

In the morning, as was becoming usual harry wakes up to warm moist breath on his body. However instead of the breath being against his ear the warm mouth is trailing down is bare chest. "Morning love" the lips whisper before attaching onto a nipple and sucking lightly causing the elf to let out a breathy moan. "wh…What… T..T..Time is it dray?" he pants out through another moan. "don't worry love, it's pretty early we won't miss class" he chuckles before latching onto the other nipple.

"oh… merlin" he moans as he wraps his hand in Draco's hair as the blonde's hand trails down to Harry's hip. "Dray" he moans again as the hand slips off the pair of boxers that harry fell asleep in. "please dray" he begs, not sure what he's begging for, just begging for anything. Draco just smirks and wraps his fingers loosely around harry's now even more prominent morning erection, elicting another moan from the black haired boy.

"yes… please…. More" he begs the veela as he bucks into his hand causing Draco's smirk to widen "what is it you want harry? do you want this?" he slowly starts to move his hand up and down the elf's hard length making him nod "yess… please more" he whimpers.

He speeds up his movements on his lover's shaft as he grinds against the bed, sharing his mate's pleasure through the bond. Draco moans softly as he looks over harry, eyes shut, hands clenched in the blankets and his mouth open in a low moan as Draco continues to pump his hard cock.

He smirks and leans down to suck on the head making harry cry out in pleasure. He slowly slides his lips down and starts to bob his head as he keeps sucking and licking. "Ah…ah…Draco…" Harry pants as his hands clench harder in the blankets as Draco starts to speed up.

"Oh…Merlin…Dray….I'm close" he moans as he bucks up into the veela's mouth making him suck harder and move his lips faster as he draws pleasure through the bond. With one final suck from Draco harry cries out in pleasure as he cums, Draco cumming too from Harry's pleasure.

"Thank you dray" the Dark haired boy pants as the veela lies down beside him, making the other smile and kiss him softly. "no need to thank me love, it was what you deserve" he says as he casts a cleaning spell over them both.

"anyway… we need to get ready for classes love" Draco kisses him again before getting up to get dressed.

On the way down to breakfast Hermione and Ron catch up with them "Morning harry, Malfoy" she smiles while Ron just grunts a greeting.

"Good morning Granger, Weasely" Malfoy nods as harry smiles and hugs them both. "So, harry, what's your room like?" Hermione asks as Ron attempts to start a conversation with Draco who is keeping a tight grip on Harry's hand. As they enter the hall harry leads Draco over to the Gryffindor table where the blonde manages to stay civil with Harry's friends.

At the end of potions the head master walks into the classroom " , , I need to see you both in my office… Now please" Both boys immediately pack up and head up to the headmaster's office.

"now, , your parents are here to see you" he frowns a little "About your mateing with young harry here" He explains as they walk.

Draco quietens and looks down "don't say anything harry, I'll talk to them, I don't want them to hurt you ok?" Harry just nods as they walk into the office.

"Draco darling…" his mother is the first to greet him with a light hug as the young veela hugs back "mother… Father" he nods as his mother lets him go. "I believe you wanted to talk…"

Lucius nods "yes, It appears that you didn't inform your mother and I when you found, and mated with your mate…" he says making harry blush a little "We were even more shocked when we found out that you mate was none other than here… As far as we were aware he was human" he says sternly, almost daring Draco to admit harry was human and that he was the sexual submissive.

"I always thought so too, but harry is actually a shadow elf, and before you ask Father… I am the sexual dominant as shadow elfs can bear children" Lucius's face softens as Narsissa moves over to hug harry "now I know you don't appro-"Lucius cuts him off "Draco… I don't disapprove, I did because I thought you weren't going to give us an heir… You are my son and I only disapproved of the fact we would have no heir …"

Draco looks down "I understand now father, You could have simply said that to begin with" he sighs and then turns a little "Mother! Will you please leave my mate alone, he doesn't want to be fussed over" he says making his mother step away from the shadow elf. "Harry dear, you and Draco are welcome to come spend Christmas at the manor"

Harry nods "thank you " he says smiling as he looks at Draco who nods "yes, thank you mother, we will see you at Christmas" he says as he takes harry's hand and leads him to dinner.


End file.
